Talk:Missions in GTA IV Era
I know that there are yet no details on Luis's Missions but I put in the bits where he appears in the others' missions cause it's kinda obvious that these will be missions of some sort. Anyone have any objections to this?--LuisFernandoLopez 15:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The Table If we are putting them in a table then will we split up the missions into sections ie. the opening missions in the first row, then the Buyer's Market and Blow Your Cover in a second row (notice it's in chronological order), then the second section, then Roman's Holiday and Hostile Negotiation etc etc. Should we work it this way, but also keep the original list for those who like that display. And do keep it in chronological order (the order it happened) as that's why it's called a timeline. --LuisFernandoLopez 11:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I agree with what this user has said, I think that it should be changed, because it can be a bit confusing trying to look for the next mission in the storyline. FXX 20:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC)FXX 20:11, 22 January 2010 (UTC) Most of Luis' missions aren't even here ! The list is messed up, the timeline doesn't match up at all. GTA Chinatown Wars I know someone put it in the categories, but we don't really need to list the missions here, Ok. I initially created the page to show the overlapping of the main game, the lost and damned (and now the ballad of gay tony). Since the events of Chinatown wars in no way affects these events or overlaps in any way as it is set in the following year, there is no reason for it to be included. just thought i'd let everyone know what I thought. --LuisFernandoLopez 12:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Get Lost The TLAD mission Get Lost has Johnny kill Billy. However, after completing GTA IV's main game, Billy isn't listed as deceased, meaning Get Lost happened after the events of GTA IV. Or, Rockstar wasn't originally planning on Billy being the antagonist. :The LCPD database has many inconsistencies. It's best not to look into that too deeply. Besides, GTA IV shouldn't be giving too much details on what the next DLC should have been. Listing Billy's death in GTA IV would have been an obvious giveaway.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : :Of course Get Lost happens before the end of GTA IV, it happens before Niko kills Ray cause Stubbs says in Get Lost Ray will be dead in a month or so. : :well in the ballad of gay tony what ever mission you do after "Not So Fast" after completing that mission the lost clubhouse is burned which happens in the final cutscene of Get Lost. :so Get Lost happens not long after the Museum story Chinese Takeout and This Shit's Cursed Excuse me for my poor English. In this timeline, it shows that a mission "This Shit's Cursed" appears before "Chinese Takeout". However, in Chinese Takeout, Billy is on the scene, before sending to jail. So I guess these events take place in the reverse order. What do you guys think about this?Unikunn 11:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) This is a major mission structure error between the DLC's that Rockstar overlooked. It's been noticed, but doesnt really screw up the story. yes i agree with the guy above the list is very wrong this sh*t's cursed needs to be after chinese takeout most of luis' missions are not even on the list ! If Niko could complete the bank job before The Snow Storm, because the coke in the Snow Storm appears in Heavy Toll, and This Shit's Cursed must be completed before Heavy Toll. Basically, If u compare it to GTA IV, Elizabeta should be in prison during Heay Toll, Marta Full of Grace and Shifting Weight. Really, those missions should have occured before This shit's cursed. actually the coke in the snow storm and heavy toll are not the same that assumption must be thrown out the window for this list to make sense liz is a big time drug dealer im sure she has all type of sh*t coming in. Yes it is the same coke. Johnny steals it from the AOD in Heavy Toll, they try to offload some in Shifting Weight but the buyers try to rob Johnny, Malc and De sean, so Liz gets Little Jacob to find a buyer but it is agin stolen from her and Niko gets it back only for Michelle to take it off him. this could have been different coke there is not one batch of coke in all of liberty city GTA IV Era and Chinatown Wars If I am not mistaken, a message left above by a user indicates that he removed a category regarding Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, since its missions does not overlap or affect the missions from Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Doesn't the GTA IV Era also consist of Chinatown Wars? So, in a way, if the current article content would stick, the title would, in a way, be wrong. Yes, those three are in the GTA IV Era, but if the title says "Missions in GTA IV Era", then we should reformat it to place missions in Chinatown Wars. OR, we could rename this page into another title, like "Connection of Missions in GTA IV and its Episodes" or something like that, only shorter, so that Chinatown Wars wouldn't be included. A more desperate thing to do is delete this, since it is kind of redundant that what can be found in Missions in GTA IV, Missions in The Lost and Damned and Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony are found here. Again. Though, I still see reason to keep it and just move it, since it still shows how the missions from the three games intertwine. I'm not sure also if we keep it as is, though I still think there's something wrong with the title. What do you guys think? Masterpogihaha 18:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) This is cool and all but there are ALOT of problems with the timeline first off "Roman's Sorrow" and "It's War" happen about the same time based on news reports and in The Ballad of Gay Tony "Practice Swing" and "Bang Bang" set up Playboy X's first mission "Deconstruction for Beginners" so his missions including the United Liberty Paper missions happen after "Three Leaf Clover" and Jon Gravelli's mission "Entourage" happens after the Gracie/Diamond exchange also based on news reports in the game. and Final Interview part 2 and This Sh*t's Cursed also run side by side to each other based on news reports. i don't mean to sound like such a know it all but the timeline needs some work. GTA Era takes place on its own just forget about Chinatown Wars, Rockstar will if they carry on the GTA IV Era in another game. They dont connect to GTA IV at all and that page is about showing the connections. And just because reports apear on the ingame internet doesn't mean they happen close to each other. In case u hadn't noticed GTA IV is 90+ missions long while its episodes are just over 20. The reports is just to speed up the process because u will finish the DLC in lesss than a day. There is a major problem in the mission structure of This Shits Cursed. In TBOGT, Luis is revealed to have been in ashootout there before Johnny and Jim got there, but the bank robbery hasn't happened yet, so Luis should'nt be there. Just know the reports in the game are there because the DLC's are much shorter than the main game. news reports do give us information of when missions happen close to each other like It's War and Roman's Sorrow not only based on news reports but after completing It's War roman's cab depot is burned down..check it out anyway that still doesn't solve the playboy x mission issue his first mission "Deconstruction for Beginners" is related to TBoGT mission "Bang Bang" and that was not based on news reports...Deconstruction for Beginner's happens after Bang Bang. I know about Its War and Roman's Sorrow, but that doesn't make them happen at the same time. The Lost would find out about Jason's death the day he was killed, not ages after, the apartment and depot are burned after that mission because the story in TLAD is shorter and they need to go along each other. Think about it, it is only like that to keep a 23 mission story running along a 90+ mission story. It's War and Roman's Sorrow don't happen at the same time, if that were the case, why is Johnny riding behind the burning cab depot in the credits for TLAD when he should be in Alderney killing the AOD? The news reports dont say how the missions go, Johnny kidnaps Roman, not long after doing the deal with Niko and Playboy, and does the museum mission immidiatley after kidnapping Roman, u have to understand that TLAD and TBoGT is just short DLC's so the reports are just a way of keeping up with the long GTA IV, they dont say when missions happen. I never said It's War and Roman's Sorrow happen at the same time there just close to each other u have all the proof u need to support that the news report the cab depot and the apartment buened down thats all the proof u need and who knows how long it took for the lost to find out about jason's death he was killed 2 islands over it could have taken them awhile and Deconstruction for Beginners is AFTER Bang Bang the list is wrong It's War and Roman's Sorrow are not close just because of that, the only reason it is like that is because after It's War it is Buyers Market straight away, in which Niko is there for his version Blow Your Cover. But Niko doesn't work for Elizabeta straight after arriving in Bohan, he works for Manny, and then goes on a mission with Packie before that. He has to work for Manny before he unlocks Elizabeta's work. And why does Deconstruction for Beginners after Bang Bang? P.S. i didn't make that list. in Bang Bang the union workers that Rocco is having problems with are the same ones Niko kills in Deconstruction for Beginners if u compare the two missions u will see how they are related. since we here no more about the union workers in tbogt after that mission Niko has already killed them in Deconstruction for Beginners so it has to happen afterwords. i still think roman's sorrow and it's war should be closer together But do u get my piont? It is just a way of keeping up with a much longer story. Johnny in the background of the burning cab depot during TLAD credits instead of being in Alderney, Niko working for Manny and with Packie before Blow Your Cover. It's War happens well before Roman's Sorrow, more like a day after No Love Lost since the Broker Chapter of the Lost would immidiatley inform the others that Jason was dead. Just because he was killed two islands away, im sure they have phones, Billy just gets word that Jason's been killed in Broker, It's War happens shortly after No Love Lost. The burnt out depot and apartment are to help speed up the story since straight after It's War, Johnny does the mission with Niko and Playboy, when Niko would not even have left Broker, he would still be working for Faustin. but if rockstar was just trying to keep up with there own story then why don't we have a list from rockstar? all bohan missions before blow your cover can be done while johnny was doing action/reaction and the jim fitzerlad missions roman's sorrow happens close to no love lost anyway so i am 100% sure roman's sorrow happnes just before it's war like i said it could have taken awhile for the lost to find out about jason's death maybe a day or so. johnny seen in roman's sorrow? the end credits? yes i know about this but that is probably non-canon How can Niko be in Bohan doing missions during Action/Reaction. U are contadicting urself, Romans apartment and cab depot are not burned during Action/Reaction. It's War would logically happen well before Roman's Sorrow, it would happen just after No Love Lost, even if it took a day for the Lost to find out about Jason's death, that would mean Niko blew up petrovic's garage, killed Faustin, and got set up by Dimtri and Bulgagarin in one day, then go to Bohan in Roman's Sorrow right after that. Not only that, he would do both Manny's missions, and work with Packie in the time it takes Johnny to ride from Alderney over to Elizabeta's. It's not logical, so yes it is just Rockstars way of updating a 23 mission story with a 90+ mission story. it is very logical actually you are forgetting about the jim fitzgerald missions roman's sorrow and it's war happen very close to each other go on this website gtaforums/the possible trinity they give u a canon list of all three stories. No i have explained it, it is not logical. U even said that Niko would be in Broker during Action/Reaction, contradicting ur own statement of Romans cab depot being burned as evidence that Romans Sorrow and It's War were close. Jim's missions are like Brucie's, they are not plot related. The gtaforum thing has been there for about 2 years and is wrong, it says the heroin is left with Pegorino's when in both endings he gives it to Dimitri to sell, how else would it end up in funland. Dont be so gullible and believe everything u see on them forums. Finally, It's War happens before Romans Sorrow and just after No Love Lost. Buyer's Market is straight after It's War because it is a smaller game with only 23 missions, u think Johnny would have to wait ages for Niko to hurry up and kill faustin, get betrayed, get to bohan and work for Manny. It isn't logical, Johnny's story is over in 10 plus hours, like 10 days in the game. But in This Shit's Cursed, Jim confirms that the heroin was brought in a few weeks back on the Platypus, meaning that the mission is a about a 3 to 4 weeks after Niko gets to the city, so think about it. first off i don't believe everything the forums tell me but that list was indeed correct and what are u talking about i never said niko would be in broker during action/reaction. Roman's sorrow and it's war are very close the burned cab depot is all the evidence u need. And i didn't say anything about the heroin dimitri has it in both endings but the heroin dimitri has in "A Dish Served Cold" could be different heroin. Yes u did. Look at ur previous message and u say that Niko could be in Bohan during Action/Reaction, contradicting urself. For the final time Roman's Sorrow and It's War are not close just because of the cab depot being burned as i said the story is shorter that is why, but believe whatever u want. And in a dish served cold is the same heroin because Niko arrives and says he wont be doing the deal with him, because they have unfinished business. It is the heroin he planned to steal off Pegorino. Niko is in bohan during Action/Reaction Roman's Sorrow happens near "It's War" so yeah he would be. And how is The Cab depot burned after It's War not proof it's right there in front of u Play the game again. And i never said the heroin in A Dish Served Cold was not the same Heroin in the deal ending...it's debatable. It's War comes before Action/Reaction and Niko flee's in Bohan before It's War. Johnny's story is only 23 missions nikos is 94. Johnnys story finishes quicker than Niko's. U will never understand so i am not going to carry this on, ur only 12 anyway u told me.